The Flaming Children
by Nami Uzumaki
Summary: This is a story of Nami Shinkoy and Mizuki Kimo


Name: Yumi Toshiru  
age: 26  
Profile: the sensei of the hidden flame team. She is overly powerful.

Name: Nami Shinkoy  
Age: 12  
Profile:  
Kind, caring, strong, and intelligent (I worn you not to get her pissed) oh and I almost forgot hyper, but, she does have a serious side. And she hates pink!!!!(Nami: AAHH!!! Pink!!!! Run for your lives!!! Naruto: you just had to say pink didn't you? Me: maybe Nami: *runs out of room* Me: wow? Naruto: great now I have to go find her. You hate me don't you? Me: no. Naruto: *walks out of room to find Nami*) Anyway, she is from a family who is dark, and has potions, and what-not. She uses them against Mizuki when she's out of control... (Mizuki: Which happens a lot...)

Name: Mizuki Kimo  
Age: 13  
Profile:  
She is on the same team as Nami, and are best friends. She despises men except for her bff's. She's strong, smart, Lazy, evil (Nami: wow that just about sums it up!) and sometimes kind. She has the demon Runami, the black wolf. On a mission she found a little girl, 2 1/2 yrs old; so she took care of her. And she goes every where with her. She has never talked about her family, so they suspect she has none. But in truth... (Mizuki: if you tell, you die! me: Never mind! Let's forget this ever happened Mizuki? Mizuki: What's that supposed to mean? Are you ordering me around?! me: No, I was suggesting! Mizuki: Fine...I've got my eyes on you...me: I'm scared...)

name: Seizu Morochi  
age: 13

other: He's a big perv. Don't let his looks fool you! He's not that strong (Sakura could beat him!)

(This starts in Kohona!)  
S.S~  
Mizuki's POV:  
"Why does God hate me?!" I screamed as I hit the target with one of my fire balls. I was at the training field. I was the only one there out of my team because Nami wanted ramen, Seizu was horny and I wanted to go destroy something. So, here I am, destroying the surrounding forest, all the targets, and the grass, too.  
It had taken us three weeks to get here. That meant going through 5 other small villages; all in which were very prejudice! Everyone looked at my ears in fear, and some even dared to call me freak. I screamed again and hit a target, crushing it. If I hadn't used my fire, I couldn't rebuild it; lucky bastards.  
I sighed, and looked at the forest, or what was left of it.  
Nami's POV  
I finished up my 6th bowl of ramen. "May I have another?" I asked the man; he nodded "Of course." I smiled. A boy with an orange and blue jumpsuit came in. "The usual?" asked the man; the boy nodded and gave the man a cheesy smile. I giggled which made the boy look over at me. "Uhhh,..." he said "What are you laughing at?" "Huh?" I said looking at him "Oh,... nothing." I said shrugging it off "HI!" he said changing the subject. I looked at him "Uhh,... hi?" "I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI, NEXT HOKAGE!!! BELIVE IT!!!!!" I laughed "I believe it." I said stopping when the man put Naruto's and mine's ramen in front of us. "So, what's your name?" asked Naruto blushing "Nami." I said swallowing the rest of my ramen "Nami?" I nodded "So,... what are you here for?" "The exams." "Where ya' from?" "Whe ame ill." "What?" I swallowed "The flame village." I said "Oh." said Naruto looking down. "Ya, not much!" I said smiling. He laughed, "Ya, neither is this place!" he said slurping down his ramen.  
"So, Naruto? What do ya' do around here for fun?" I asked moving my bowl to the side "Nothing really, we just do whatever comes." I nodded. "We could go swimming, later...I could get Sasuke and Sakura to come. They're my teammates." I nodded. "Mizuki and Seizu will come. Well Seizu will anyway. If girls are there, he's up for it!" he laughed, "Kind of' the same with Sakura. If Sasuke's there, she's there!" I laughed.  
Naruto looked off into the distance, blank for a second. "Naruto, what's wrong?" "What's that person, Mizuki's, last name?" I blinked, confused. "Kimo. She's at the training field if you want to meet her." "Oh, Mizuki's a she! That's good to know!" He smiled. "Why does it matter?" "Long story...I'd like to meet Mizuki, if that's ok." "Sure," I said standing and putting my money on the bar counter, "And you can tell me the story along the way. I've got time!"  
Mizuki's POV:  
I stopped for breath, and looked around. I heard voices, a girl's...but 2 sets of feet moving...She was doing all the talking. "...maybe we can go get some ramen or BBQ when you're done training Sasuke!" Sasuke...he apparently has fan girls.  
I sighed and looked at the surrounding field. Scorched. The grass was dried and dead, the wooden posts; shriveled and burnt, and the trees...leaf less. I moved my hands upward, like I was praising God (never doing that in my life!). The grass was green, the posts like they were before, and the trees lush.  
I heard clapping, "That was impressive. Can you teach me how to do that?" I looked over and saw a boy, and a girl...Sasuke, probably and...only hell knows the girl's name. "Well, are you part of the Kimo clan?" "No." "Then no." He sighed.  
"Hm, I see...HI Mizuki!" I looked to see Nami with a blond boy. "Yes? How may I help you?" Nami smiled. "This is Naruto! He's my new friend. Who's this?" she asked looking at Sasuke and the girl. "Sasuke, and whore." "I'm NOT a WHORE!" Sasuke looked at her and chuckled. "How do you know my name Mizuki?" said Sasuke looking at me. "Well, Duck-butt, whore there talks so loud..." I pointed to the girl. "Sakura is a whore, I suppose." "So her name is Sakura...Sounds like a whore's name." I said smiling.  
She growled, "Sasuke! Aren't you going to do anything?!" I looked at Sasuke, seeing his reaction. He stood there, "No, not really." "Why?!" "Cause I really don't care." I smiled.  
Nami's POV:  
"Mizuki, will you shuv the insults and come here for a second!" Mizuki sighed, and walked over. "This is Naruto," I said pointing to him, "And, he said we can go swimming in one of the lakes over here for fun." "You know I don't swim." "Ya, but still. You're my friend, and I need to ask if you'd like to do something with us." She sighed. I think I got her there. And just as she was going to give in, Yumi sensei appeared.  
"Mizuki, Nami. Let's go. I got us an apartment." I sighed, "Coming!" Me and Mizuki said together. "Naruto, can this wait till tomorrow?" He nodded. "Ya! See you tomorrow!"  
Mizuki and I were walking with Yumi sensei, Mizuki grunted. "What?" I asked her. "This village is different. No one has made a comment about my ears." "I thought you would be happy about it." I said, confused. "I am. But it's just odd." She said with a thoughtful look. I nodded, "I suppose...?" "We're here!" I looked at Yumi sensei, with a confused look.  
"She's going out tonight." Mizuki said. I nodded, of course.  
Just as we walked through the door, Yumi sensei was off to do her outing thing. And oddly enough, about 5 minuets after she left, there was an ear piercing scream below us....  
Mizuki: GOD DAMN! THAT SCREEMING FOOL! I think I went def...*sniff*  
Hope you liked!^^


End file.
